


Surprise For My Man:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Court Of Passion: [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Arrangements, Bad Days, Bras/Tops, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Exhaustion, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Fireplace sex, Fireplaces, Friendship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Lingerie, Major Character Injury, Making Love, Making Out, Massage, Paperwork, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Rugs/Carpet, Rugs/Carpet Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexy Lingerie/Underwear, Tired Days, Tired Steve McGarrett, Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 10:16:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11530134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve receives a surprise, when he comes from a tiring day at work, What does he say about it?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, & Enjoy!!!!*





	Surprise For My Man:

*Summary: Steve receives a surprise, when he comes from a tiring day at work, What does he say about it?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, & Enjoy!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was very tired, & achy, All he wanted was to go home to his ADA, Zoie Brighton, He felt bad that he had to cancel their last couple of dates, cause of work. He was so in awe, that she understood, & he is intending on keeping his promise of making it up to her, cause she deserves it more, & nothing else that less. He sighed, as he thought of the night, that was ahead of him; He went to join his partner, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, & they went straight to work.

 

Meanwhile, The Brilliant Lawyer was getting everything done at her job, cause she wanted to surprise Steve with a casual romantic night at home, so he could just unwind & relax, She called the last place, that she made arrangements with, & she was happy, that they were able to do everything, that she wanted to carry out. She also had some sexy lingerie, & she had an idea of what to do for dinner, so the night will be easy, She smiled, **"Steve, Watch out, This is gonna be the surprise yet, that I ** _ever_** gave you"** , she thought to herself, as she focused back on her paperwork. She wanted to be done, so she can get out early, & finish up the arrangements.

 

Meanwhile, Steve was sore, like he knew that he was gonna be, & he was not in the best of moods, but he was careful not to snap at his team, cause they don't deserve it, Danny came in, & saw the condition that his best friend was in, & said, "Hey, Babe, Let me help you okay?", "You are a God, Danny Williams, Thank you", & divided up the paperwork. They worked on it for a couple of hours, til they were ready for a break, So, Steve took them all to the nearby bakery for pastries, & coffee. They had a good time, & were laughing all the way back to the office.

 

Zoie got out, as she planned, she hurried home, & made sure that she had everything for dinner, Also, After that was done, she set the room in a romantic setting, & hurried upstairs, & got into the shower, washed up, & dried herself off. She put on some light makeup, & got into her lingerie, She was all set for their special night, & she hurried downstairs, & posed seductively, as she waited for Steve to come home, so they can spend the night together.

 

Steve was trying to finish everything, & there was only a couple of reports left, The Blond Detective sighed, as he realized that his partner was being stubborn, "Come on, Babe, You have a beautiful lady waiting at home for you, Let me finish these, & crank them out, You go & enjoy your night". The Five-O Commander knew that he was right, "Thanks, Danno, I owe you one", Steve said with a smile, "Just put it on my tab", he said with a smile of his own, Steve left & hurried out to his truck, He couldn't wait to get home, so he could have some quality time with his lover.

 

When he finally got home, He couldn't believe how beautiful Zoie looked in her lingerie, & she sashayed her over, & she pulled his waistband out, & let it snap back, "I thought maybe a night in, It would be just the perfect medicine, I just wanted to do a surprise for my man", He nodded, & said, "Let me wash off the day, I am all yours afterwards", & he went upstairs to make himself presentable, & put on a little something more comfortable. He wants to enjoy the whole night, despite his injuries, & feeling sore. When, He got out, The table in the Dining Room was set up beautifully, & he helped her into a seat, before he sat down in his own.

 

They caught up with each other, & they had a wonderful dessert, that Zoie had made, & they were staring in each other's eyes, & the Five-O Commander said with a growl, "I am hungry for something else", He pulled her away from the table, & they fell on to the rug in front of the fireplace, where clothes were discarded, The Brainy Lawyer gave his shoulders & back a full massage, Steve instantly felt better. They made love in front of the fireplace, where they shut out the world, & forget everyone else, & everything. As soon, as Zoie fell asleep, Steve kissed the top of her head, & said thinking to himself, as he made a vow, **"I ** _will always_** be there for her, Zoie's the best thing that ever happened to me"** , & he joined his beautiful lover in a peaceful slumber, as they dreamed of their future together.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
